The present invention relates generally to signs and particularly to signs that convey a message to a pedestrian.
Traditionally, floor signs have been used to convey messages regarding hazardous conditions. For example, floor signs have been used to inform pedestrians of hazardous or unusual surface conditions, such as wet, waxed, or newly painted floors. Floor signs typically take the shape of cones, pyramids or folding signs.
Conventional floor signs have significant disadvantages. A floor sign can pose a significant trip hazard. Also, a floor sign sometimes cannot be placed near the hazardous area. For example, floor signs may not be placed directly on stairways or steps due to the trip hazard associated therewith and due to the restrictions imposed by governing regulations in most jurisdictions that specify the required amount of unobstructed surface on each step. To warn pedestrians of a wet or slippery step, for example, floor signs must be placed directly above and/or below the affected flight of stairs. Pedestrians may not exercise appropriate care, because the floor sign cannot be placed directly in the area of concern. Furthermore, once a pedestrian has passed by the floor sign the existence of the hazardous condition may be forgotten.
Thus, there remains a need for a sign that can be positioned directly in an area containing a condition requiring a pedestrian""s attention. These areas may include, for example, a wet stair, a wet floor, a hazardous condition beyond a closed door, an out of service elevator or an area in need of a directional marker, etc.
A further disadvantage associated with conventional floor signs is that the sign is typically positioned well below the field of vision of a pedestrian. As a result, the sign may be overlooked. The magnitude of the problem increases as the pedestrian moves closer to the sign. Thus, there remains a need for a sign that may be placed further from the surface being walked upon so that the pedestrian is more likely to be aware of the sign and consider the message being displayed.
Signs have previously been hung from door handles to provide information to pedestrians. In order to avoid interference with the operation of the door handle, however, these signs typically are essentially two-dimensional. As a result, a conventional door handle sign tends to blend in with the surface of the door and a pedestrian is not alerted to the presence of the sign until he is directly in front of the door. At that point the sign may be difficult to read, as it is typically flush against the door and below the door handle. Thus, there remains a need for a sign capable of being hung from a door handle that does not interfere with operation of the door handle, is easy to read, and is configured to alert pedestrians to the presence of the sign before their arrival in front of the door.
Due to the high demand for warning signs there is a need for a lightweight sign that may be packed and stored efficiently. Existing floor signs provide for folding or compacting features so that the signs may be bulk shipped or stored and several different conventional floor signs are fabricated from lightweight plastic material. However, due to the relatively large size requirements, existing floor signs may still be heavy and difficult to handle. As a result, there remains a need for a lightweight hanging sign that may be compactly stored and shipped to minimize space and shipping costs.
The present invention meet the needs set forth above, and provides other benefits as well.
According to the present invention, there is provided a hanging sign that includes a first wall having a first surface for displaying a message and a second wall having a second surface for displaying a message. The first and second surfaces may be positioned to face in generally opposing directions. The sign further includes a hook member c connected to the walls and configured to be placed about a support. The walls may be angled to improve the viewing angle for a passerby viewing the sign. The walls may be connected together at respective side edges to form a v-shaped cross-section or may be separated by a flat transition panel. The sign may include a cavity back, a hollow interior or a solid interior.
The present invention also includes a sign that may be hung from a hand railing assembly for a staircase. The sign may include a first wall for displaying information in the direction of the top of the staircase, and a second wall for displaying information in the direction of the bottom of the staircase. A hook member is configured to support the walls and to be placed about a portion of the hand railing assembly. The staircase sign may include a base wall connected to bottom edges of the first and second walls. The sign may include a cavity to permit nesting of another staircase sign within the cavity. The walls may be connected to form a v-shaped cross-section. The hook may include a further recess sized to fit around the railing assembly. The sign may also include a hollow or solid interior.
The present invention may further include a method of providing information to people moving along a railing assembly. The method includes providing a sign that has a first surface for displaying information to people moving along the railing in one direction and a second surface for displaying information to people moving along the railing in a second direction substantially opposite to the first direction, and a hook member for hanging the walls from the railing assembly by placing the hook member on the railing assembly. According to the present invention, the method may include placing the sign above a bottom step of a flight of stairs and below a top step of a flight stairs so that information on the sign is visible to people moving both up and down the flight of stairs.
According to the present invention there may also be provided a sign that includes a display panel for displaying information, and a pair of side walls, each of the side walls being connected to a side edge of the display panel and increasing in width from a top of the display panel to a bottom of the display panel. The sign may include a hook member connected to the walls and configured to be placed about a support. The side walls and the display panel may be configured to form a cavity to permit nesting of another sign within the cavity. The side walls may be substantially parallel and extend at a substantially right angle relative to the display panel.
The present invention includes a sign for hanging on a door handle so that a person approaching the door from a direction parallel to the plane of the door is alerted to the presence of the sign. The door handle sign includes a display panel for displaying information, and a pair of side walls. Each of the side walls is connected to a side edge of the display panel and has an increasing width from the top of the display panel to the bottom of the display panel. The sign also includes a hook connected to the walls and configured to be placed about the door handle. The side walls may be of sufficient width adjacent the bottom of the display panel and may be positioned to project away from the door so that at least one of the side walls is visible when approaching the door. The door handle sign may also include a cavity to permit nesting of similar signs.
The present invention also includes a method of alerting a person approaching a door to the presence of a sign on the door handle. The method includes providing a sign having a display panel for displaying information, and a pair of side walls, each of the side walls being connected to a side edge of the display panel and increasing in width from a top of the display panel to a bottom of the display panel. The method includes placing the sign about the door handle so that one of the side walls projects away from the door and is visible when approaching the door.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.